glee_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Policies
Policies This page shows all of our Wiki policies. Please read this. Blocking Policy If a user thinks someone needs to be blocked, they should contact and administrator. Good Reasons to block someone *Personal attacks *Vandalism of the wiki *Incivility *Harassment *Using block template, if not an admin *Spamming *Edit warring or revert warring *Policy violation *Inappropriate username Bad Reasons to block someone *Disagreeing with an administrator Warning Policy Warnings should not come easily(ex. "It's okay, just try to not do it next time!" etc). They are to say "This is not a block, but you are doing bad, and you might be blocked later." Roleplay Policy We want to keep all we have on the wiki at a PG-13 level. If you are using a more mature level, please put the maturity template on your roleplay. Character Creation Policy You need characters to roleplay, but you also need boundaries. To create a character, you must go to the guide. *If you have been here for a day, you can have 2 characters. *If you have been here for two days you can have 5 characters. *If you have been here for 3 days, you can have 7 characters. *If you have been here for 4 days, you can have 9 characters. *If you have been here for 5 days, you can have 11 characters. *If you have been here for 6 days, you can have 13 characters. *If you have been here for a week, you can have 15 characters. *If you have been here for 8 days, you can have 17 characters. *If you have been here for 9 days you can have 19 characters. *If you have been here for 3 months you can have 25 characters. *If you have been here for 7 months you can have 50 characters. *If you have been here for 3 years you can have 200 characters. Lol I know no one will have 200 characters. Chat Policy The chat room is for socializing. You can join it by clicking . Main When you use the chat, you agree not to: *Harass/bully any other members of the wiki *Post links with explicit content *Impersonate any other person *Ask for personal information (address, password, etc.) for a person and do not stop after a clear no. *Spam Other Moderators may enforce their own policies. These include: *Common sense. If there is something from which you know it may will make someone upset, annoyed or angry do not post it, and if you do, ask if it would be fine and do not do it if you get a no. This also includes users who come online and "troll". *Spamming the chat with emoticons which may cause it to crash/lag. Banning Bans can be made by chat mods or administrators in case rules are broken. *After the first rule break a warning must be given. *After the second rule break the person must be kicked, but not banned from chat. *After a third rule break the person must be banned for a period of 1-3 days, depending on how bad the rule break was. If it was a really harsh rule break, or the person has been already kickbanned for a longer period before, a longer ban can be given. *If someone breaks the rules often, an admin can be asked to ban the person from the whole wiki for a period of time. Unbanning A kickbanned person may ask an administrator to be unbanned if they believe the kickban was not justified. You must state the name of the moderator kickbanning you and what exactly happened. Category:Policy